Promise Me Something
by PikaSixJoy
Summary: Mel hasn't seen or heard from her boyfriend, CM Punk, for three weeks. How will she cope when she gets a voicemail from her friend, Crystal, telling her that he has left the WWE? One-shot for my Punk buddy. CM Punk/OC


**AN: Heyy everyone. Here's another One-shot for my Punk buddy. I know how hard the Punk situation has been and I want you to know I'm here for you Punk buddy. Always will be. Hopefully this one-shot will keep you going until we know more. **

**I hope you like it, Melly. **

**Enjoy!**

**Promise Me Something**

"_Hey, Melly. It's Crystal, I don't really know how to put this so I'm just going to come out with it, okay?"_

Mel frowned as she listened to the voicemail her best friend and current Diva had left her. There was something in her voice that immediately put Mel on edge and she found herself beginning to shake.

"_Melly, Punk…Punk's gone. Vince told me that he turned up earlier and told him that he was going and that he wasn't coming back. No one can get in contact with him, they were going to call you but I said that I should tell you. I…Vince…it's not good, Melly. I…"_

Crystal couldn't finish her sentence as she had burst into tears and Mel brought the phone back from her to hit the 'Call' button but the Diva said she was going to call her once she had finished her match tonight. She hung up and as she did so her legs buckled and she burst into tears. Melly hadn't heard from Punk for the last three weeks which was odd considering the two of them had been together for three years. She pictured Crystal and wondered what it must have been like for her. To know that her brother had disappeared and having to go out in front of the world and pretend like nothing was wrong.

"Why would he do that to me?", Melly asked, wiping her eyes.

She took a moment and hit the 'Call' button. She knew that bothering Crystal was probably going to get the Diva into trouble, but she was the only person who understood her pain right now. After all, they were Punk buddies.

"Did you get my voicemail?", Crystal asked, her voice still a little shaky.

"I got it. Why would he do that? Did Vince tell you why?"

"No, he just said that Punk had said he was going and that he wasn't coming back"

It was hard enough knowing that Punk had disappeared of the face of the Earth but to not have a reason made this news all the more harder to take in.

"Melly, I don't think I have my match", Crystal stated.

Melly went to say something but the intercom to her apartment rang.

"Hold on, someone's at the door"

Melly stood up and headed over to the intercom, picking up the receiver.

"Hello?", she sniffled.

"Sorry, my key doesn't seem to be working, can you let me in please?"

"Sure", Melly replied, pressing the unlock button as she hung up.

"Who was that", the young Brit asked.

"Someone wanted to get in. Key wasn't working", she replied as she slumped into a chair.

"Do you think Vince will allow you to take some time off?", Melly asked, as she rand a hand through her hair.

"Well, he said that he wasn't sure", Crystal replied, the disappointment evident.

"So, that's a 'no', then", Melly said.

"Pretty much"

"What time are you comi-", Melly went to ask but was interrupted by the sound of their front door being knocked.

"What was that?", Crystal asked.

"Someone's at the door", Melly told her as headed over to the door

Melly's mouth fell open as she opened the door to reveal Punk standing in the hallway.

"I-I'll call you later", Melly stuttered, hanging up.

Mel took a few moments before nodding and letting the Chicago Native walk past her. She closed the door and turned to watch Punk as he set his bag down on the floor. She couldn't believe it. Punk didn't get the chance to say anything as Melly flew towards him, fists clenched. Punk caught her as she began pounding her fists into his chest.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?", she shrieked, "YOU NEVER TOLD ME! I HAD TO HEAR IT FROM SOMEONE ELSE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Punk wrapped his arms around her as she broke down in tears against him.

"I'm sorry", he said softly.

"Three weeks, Punk! You were gone for three weeks!", Melly sobbed.

Punk squeezed her as tight as he could, but to the point that he felt he was crushing her. He had missed her. He missed the smell of her hair, her smile, her eyes.

"And it was the longest three weeks of my life", Punk admitted.

The former champion pulled back and looked into the eyes of his girlfriend. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and rested his hand on her cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere", he said to her.

Melly looked into his eyes and smiled lightly before crashing her lips onto Punk's. They worked together slowly, but soon becoming more passionate and more sensual. They had missed each other's touch, the feel of the other in their arms.

"I've got a lot to tell you, Melly bear", Punk said as they broke apart.

"Me too", Mel said, kissing Punk again, "But first you have to promise me something"

Punk nodded.

"That you never ever do that to me again, okay? Once is more than enough", she smiled.

Punk replied by kissing Mel again, picking her up and setting her down on the bed. He pulled back to look at the love of his life and smiled.

"I love you, Mel", Punk declared.

"And I love you, Wolverine, more than life itself"

**AN: So there were are. I hope you enjoyed that, Punk buddy. I hope it wasn't too short. I'm not usually good at one-shots. For more stories by an awesome writer, be sure to follow MellyxBrooks. Love you Punk buddy 3. xxx PikaSixJoy xxx**


End file.
